1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an illuminating apparatus including a plurality of touch sensors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-186931 discloses an illuminating apparatus including a plurality of touch sensors each assigned an optical output. This illuminating apparatus lights at an optical output assigned to that one of the touch sensors which has detected a touch input.